His Life
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: I can't die. I thought my life was tied to my twin brother, but it's not only him. It's also tied to the one who is mine, my heart. Now I have to race to save him before Kira kills him. But I shall kill Kira first. He is mine! None yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! This is a Death Note story! It's been running through my head.

Neko: First time for everything.

Shush! Anyway, I'm writing this up before I have to go off to do chores and then get dressed for club tonight! (: so here it is!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C<span>hapter 1 - Contacting  
><strong>_

Lights danced before my dark ruby red eyes as I laid on the ground. I knew what had happened. I was murdered to say. I was pushed in front of a moving van because I knew something that no one else knew. I knew names. I knew what wasn't real. I knew the truth. My dark blue hair spread out around me. It felt like I was looking in a mirror. I saw myself yet I saw everyone from the ground. I had caught my murderers face just as I was pushed. I knew who I was going to look for when I come to. I wouldn't die. My heart would not stop beating. My soul would not leave my body. I caught a glimpse of a creature hovering above me, almost angelic yet demonic like. Dark ruby red eyes bore into my own. I knew those eyes. I knew them all too well. It was my twin. My own flesh and blood. I knew he was with me. I knew he would stay with me. I knew he would be my Shinigami. I knew he would be my savior. No one else can see him other then I. I can see things no one else could see. I heard him growl slightly and his voice echoed in my ears as my world began to darken. His voice rang out perfect and clear. Just one word.

"Life."

_~Years Later~_

Nothing has changed yet changing. People seem to be the same yet the world around them was changing. I sat on a building, my black cloak wrapped around me, my now waist length dark blue hair flowed around me with the breeze. I heard a slightly growl and I smiled.

"I got you a gift," I said, my voice clear and soft, "Luca."

I held out a jar of strawberry jam. It's his favorite food in the whole world. Of course, Luca isn't his real name. It was something he went by so no one would know that he had been made into a Shinigami.

"Life. You should know better then to be out in the open." He growled, snatching the jar and popping it open, eating the jam.

I let out a giggled and said softly, "I know, but I must find _him_."

Luca paused, looking at me with his dark ruby red eyes, "You mean L."

I nodded and stood up, turning half way to him, "I must find him. He is in danger."

His eyes narrowed and snarled, "You know I hate him."

My own dark ruby red eyes narrowed, glaring at him and I snarled back, "Beyond!"

He flinched, backing away slightly. He hated it when I used him name in a different voice then in my normal tone. He just huffed and crossed his legs as he floated, "Fine. But only because it's you."

I smiled and jumped onto him, hugging him, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah." He said, patting my head.

I let him go and turned to face the city, looking over the people below. I sniffed once, catching the scent of cake and strawberries. L's favorite food. I leaped off the building, going down into an ally-way. I landed with ease. I don't die as easily because my life is tied to BB's. That's right. Beyond Birthday. My twin. My brother. A murderer. He is my protector, my Shinigami. I poked my head around the building, looking around. I remember when I first met L. I still remember what he looks like. His unusual crouch, slouching of the back, and very unusual eating habits. His dark obsidian eyes bore into anyone's eyes and they felt nervous. Dark black hair that was spiky everywhere, almost looking like he just rolled out of bed. He always worn a long sleeve white shirt and faded blue jeans. He was pale like he's never been outside in a day of his life. He had insomnia, like I do, but he had dark circles under his eyes, making him look like a panda or a raccoon while I do not have any. I let a small smile slip on my face once I spotted him. He was easy to spot and I was surprised that he would be out in public like this. I noticed he was with a brunette. My eyes narrowed at the person. I could see a dark aura surrounding him, almost making him non-human. I knew he had come in contact with a Shinigami, a Death Note. I, myself, have one as well. The difference is, I was given it while this person had happened to pick it up.

"Who's the prick?" BB asked, floating above me.

BB hasn't changed at all. He was still the same. He looked like L but his hair was longer, brushing against his shoulders and he wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and he had claws and fangs. He wore black pants and no shoes. I glanced up at him and shrugged. I took off my cloak to reveal a dark blue jeans and a black tank top. I held the cloak up to him and he took it, hiding it inside his own cloak. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and I poked my head around the corner again, only to jump at the sight of L and the brunette right in front of my face. I stumbled back slightly, only to trip and fall onto my butt. I could hear BB laughing at me.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked, fake concern in his voice.

_*Ass._* I thought to myself.

L stared at me and I saw something fly through his eyes. Did he recognize me? He continued to study me as the brunette said, "Those are unusual colored eyes you have."

"Oh yes...I've had them since I was born." I said, looking at him.

I saw his name floating above him but no life span. Raito Yagami. Or Light Yagami in his case. His name almost meant Moon Yagami. I looked over at L. I already knew his real name and I stood up, brushing off my pants.

"I'm deeply sorry for scaring you like that. We just noticed that you were looking at us." Light said.

"Ah, yes. I'm deeply sorry for that. I just thought he looked like someone that I knew." I said, pointing at Ryuzaki, one his aliases.

Light blinked, looking a bit flustered that I didn't fall for his charm. I inwardly smirked.

"Nice try asshole." BB growled at Light, even though he couldn't hear him.

"I'm Ariel Yama. Pleased to meet you." I said, smiling.

"I'm Light Yagami."

"Ryuga Hidaki." L mumbled, his thumb in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you both. Now I must go. I'm late for an appointment. Hope to see you two some other time." I said, waving goodbye to them as I walked away.

I could feel L's eyes digging into the back of my skull. I knew that he remembered me. Just by saying my alias jogged his memory.

_~L's POV~_

I stared at her retreating back. She shouldn't be alive. I watched her die right in front of my very own eyes but she was talking, walking, and breathing. Right in front of my very own eyes. But how did she live? I even checked her pulse and there was none. She was dead. I narrowed my eyes. Who ever this person is, it wasn't her. She isn't the girl that I knew...that I fell in love with. That girl may look like my precious Life, but it wasn't her. It couldn't be her. It shouldn't be her. But just hearing the name, Ariel Yama, the name I gave her, I knew that she had returned from the dead.

"Do you know her Ryuzaki?" Light asked, shattering my thoughts.

I noticed that her figure had disappeared. I looked at him and lied, "No I don't."

"Oh, I see. It just seems like you did know her."

I merely shook my head, staying silent. I will find that girl later and find out if it really is my Life that has come back from the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHTY! Second chapter anyway. XP

This is a flashback from the very beginning. From when she and BB go to Wammy's/meet L. And how her life is intertwined with L's. Then is just goes on from when BB leaves, murdering people to where she dies and then just so forth.

PLEASE REVIEW! D:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C<span>hapter 2 - The Beginning  
><strong>_

The moment we were born, I knew that we were special. My twin and I. My brother's name is Rue Ryuzaki. Mine is Life Ryuzaki. The reason behind my name shall come in time but for now, I shall tell you how everything falls into place. My brother and I came to a place called Wammy's. A man called Quillish Wammy had come to us, a gentle smile placed on his face. There was something warm about him that made me trust him. Rue wasn't to sure about him but he trusted me.

"Hello you two. My name is Quillish Wammy but call me Watari."

Rue just glared at the man, his dark ruby red eyes swirling with none-trust. I smile gently and shyly.

"Hello. My name is Life Ryuzaki. This is my brother Rue Ryuzaki." I said softly.

"How would you two like to come with me to a safe place?" He asked.

I was curious to see this place. I felt something tugging at me to go with this man but Rue wasn't too sure. I looked at him and said softly, "Rue?"

He glanced at me, his eyes showing that he was thinking then nodded softly. Watari smiled and held a hand out to us. I grasped his gently but Rue held onto mine. Watari led us to a car and lets us get inside and he got into the drivers seat, driving towards the place that was safe. I was staring outside the window as Rue slept peacefully next to me. I saw a big cottage like house. It looked cozy, warm, and safe. I knew that this was the place. I felt a familiar tug and it only confirmed it. I poked Rue on his nose, knowing that'll wake him up. He blinked sleepily and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." I said.

Watari had parked the car and opened the door. We both hopped out and stared in awe. I spotted someone in the window. He looked like Rue but different. His eyes were obsidian then dark ruby red. He was staring at Rue and I, studying us.

"This way please." Watari said, cutting into my thoughts.

I tore my gaze away, looking up at the man and nodded, following after him. I secretly glanced at the window to find the pale boy gone.

_~Two Hours Later~_

Rue and I didn't share a room. He was sharing a room with this person named A and they bonded very quickly. That left me to my own devices. I was sharing a room with a boy, who I haven't met yet. The other rooms were filled up and it seemed like they trusted my roommate not to do anything. Rue was given a new name. Beyond Birthday or BB for short. He had named himself that. I struggled with a thought of my new name. I only sighed as I explored my new home. My own dark ruby red looking over detail there was. I had come up to the kitchen, noticing that my stomach was growling at me. I wondered if they had any strawberries or cherries here. I opened the fridge, poking my head in it. I saw a piece of strawberry shortcake. I took it out, grabbing a fork and stuck the fork into the cake, promptly sticking the piece into my mouth. I chewed happily and swallowed. I nearly jumped when I heard, "Why are you eating my cake?"

I whirled around to see the same pale boy that was standing in the window. I blinked, looking up above his head to see his name. L Lawiet huh? It suites him. I looked at him again and smiled weakly, "Sorry...I didn't know it was yours."

He studied me, his eyes running over my body, studying me. I blinked then asked, "What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment then said, "Leon. Yours?"

I struggled for a moment then asked, "Real or alias?"

"Which ever you chose." He said.

"Well...my real name is Life. I can't think of an alias." I said, sounding disheartened at the end.

He studied me again, stealing a strawberry off of the cake and said, "Ariel Yama."

I blinked, thinking over the name before smiling widely then hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much Leon!"

He stiffened under me, like he was never hugged before. I pulled back, still smiled and said, "This means so much! Thank you!"

Then I did something that started something that I would never expect. I kissed him. On his lips. I am only 10 and he's 14. I could tell quite easily. But it didn't matter. I felt something stir within me and half of me leaving my body. I think he felt the same thing as well. I only gasped when I felt something enter me, something pleasant and warm. I pulled away from his lips, staring into his eyes. He stared back into mine, shock running through them. I removed my arms from him and he ran away. I felt strangely hurt yet I knew that he did that because he didn't know what to do. I could feel the confusion and the panic running through me. Everything hit me like a brick wall. I have half of his soul and he has half of mine. I could feel his emotions and he can feel mine. I felt anger all of a sudden, causing me to wince. I also have half of Rue's soul within me. We are twins. And he has half of mine. Good thing I knew who's emotions are who's. I sighed, leaving the kitchen and the unfinished cake behind to see what has angered my brother.


End file.
